Ready to Love You
by JoyGaroz
Summary: OS. —¿Qué es esto, idiota? —cuestionó sin molestarse en abrir el contenido del objeto, bastante receloso del posible contenido que encontraría al ser un libro recomendado por el rubio frente a él. / —Tu guía hacia la adultez, bastardo. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Hikari Takaishi Y!


**READY TO LOVE YOU**

* * *

_Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices sobre nuestros corazones_

_Pero eso no me hará irme_

_Porque ahora mismo, estoy listo para amarte_

* * *

Sasuke observó el libro que Naruto dejó caer sobre su regazo con una ceja elevada.

—¿Qué es esto, idiota? —cuestionó sin molestarse en abrir el contenido del objeto, bastante receloso del posible contenido que encontraría al ser un libro recomendado por el rubio frente a él.

—Tu guía hacia la adultez, bastardo —respondió casi orgulloso, su distinguida sonrisa socarrona dejando entrever su dentadura mientras continuaba explicando. —Es hora de que pongas en utilidad tu… ¿virilidad?

Sasuke le miró con repugnancia por unos instantes antes de lanzarle el libro hacia su cabeza, ataque que obviamente esquivó con sus buenos reflejos al atrapar el objeto en el aire.

Había aprendido a ignorar las ridículas insinuaciones de su amigo —no estaba para nada interesado en corregir su errónea percepción de su hombría; pero tal parecía que su idiota compañero también había comenzado a ampliar su reducido vocabulario.

—Aleja esa cosa de mi vista. No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

—¡Exacto! Porque planeas estar ocupando cortejando a Sakura-chan, ¿no es así? —intervino motivado el rubio, aprovechando la oportunidad para continuar persuadiéndolo.

El moreno respingó ante la mención de ese nombre, algo que su amigo notó, así que continuó presionando.

—Sólo trato de ayudar, ¿sabes? Hay consejos bastante buenos en este libro; sobre todo en la página sesenta y tres. No creerás la cantidad de veces que me ha salvado el utilizar los consejos de la página sesenta y tres, es por eso que deberías de leerlo si quieres cortejar apropiadamente a Sakura-chan.

—No quiero los consejos de tu sucio libro, Naruto. Lárgate.

—¡Oh, pero yo sé que los quieres! —insistió el siempre persistente rubio, extendiendo nuevamente el libro hacia Sasuke quien, percibiendo que no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que lo tomara, cedió tras unos segundos de vacilación.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre molestar a mis pacientes? —una voz los sacó de su disputa.

El rubio, quien había estado dirigiéndole una mirada soberbia al moreno, elevó juguetonamente sus cejas a lo que el Uchiha continuó por acentuar el pronunciamiento de su ceño, aunque podía percibir un leve acaloramiento en sus mejillas.

—Está bien, Sakura-chan— comenzó a excusarse mientras se alejaba del moreno —. Ya me iba, no te preocupes tanto por el bastardo. Se ve bastante sano— comentó al pasar a lado del médico, palmeando su hombro y guiñándole el ojo a lo que ella enarcó una ceja extrañada.

Negando con la cabeza, Sakura regresó su mirada a su expediente, inconsciente de los ademanes que el rubio le envió al paciente en cama desde su espalda.

_"¡Página sesenta y tres!"_ gesticuló Naruto hacia su exasperado amigo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe en la nariz del rubio, logrando que se escuchara una exclamación de dolor a lo que Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

—Es bueno verte, Sasuke-kun. Lamento que nos podamos ver hasta ahora —saludó Sakura al entrar junto con su asistente quien depositaba a su costado un botiquín para su revisión rutinaria.

Sasuke se limitó a asentir mientras soltaba un breve monosílabo, de pronto su mirada recorriendo la figura de ella sin darse cuenta.

Habían pasado dos años desde que se había ido de la aldea a su viaje de redención, era sólo natural que hubiera cambios en sus apariencias en este tiempo que había transcurrido sin verse.

Él simplemente no pensó que los encontraría tan evidentes.

Ella estaba usando su bata médica, por supuesto. Pero incluso con la holgada prenda sobre su figura, podía apreciar las curvas ahora más pronunciadas de Sakura bajo su uniforme. Su cabello, anteriormente largo y sin forma, ahora prolijamente cortado a la altura de sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro, sus facciones mas delicadas y femeninas.

—No veo nada inusual en tus análisis, afortunadamente —comentó, llamando la atención de Sasuke de regreso a su mirada, sus ojos encontrándose por primera vez y él podía jurar que algo en su pecho se alivianó cuando notó el brillo en aquellos ojos verdes, aquel que reflejaba alegría como su sonrisa.

La observó romper el contacto visual para buscar la pequeña lampara de mano y acercarse a él, sus manos extendiéndose hacia su rostro y Sasuke tuvo que controlar su impulso por retroceder ante el contacto. Su corazón dando un brinco inesperado dentro de su pecho.

—Inclina un poco tu cabeza, sigue la luz por favor—indicó ella mientras su delicada mano izquierda sostenía su mentón y lo acomodaba de modo que pudiera apreciar mejor sus ojos a pesar de estar ligeramente inclinada hacia él.

Sasuke tragó saliva, pero hizo como le fue indicado. Detrás de la lampara se encontraba el rostro de Sakura a sólo centímetros de distancia, observando detenidamente sus ojos, al tiempo que su mano seguía acunando su mejilla a pesar de que él mantenía la postura que le había solicitado.

—Tú… te has dejado crecer la barba —rompió el silencio que comenzaba a hacerse entre ellos dos, su voz sonando ligeramente rasposa.

La realidad era que ella tenía dificultades para permanecer impasible, cuando recién abrió la puerta de la habitación había tenido que tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de hablar. La figura de Sasuke reposando sobre aquella cama mientras la ventana se encontraba a su espalda no había ayudado para atenuar las varoniles facciones que habían continuado por acentuarse en el tiempo que habían dejado de verse.

Estar en esta cercanía sin colapsar sobre él era sólo posible si se sostenía de él, pero incluso haciendo aquello, el sentirlo debajo de su toque le estaba provocando una mala jugada al médico.

Él era todo un hombre ahora, con su mirada tan profunda y penetrante, sus facciones más afiladas y su vello facial ahora dejándose ver… Ni qué hablar del aroma varonil que desprendía. Había extrañado su esencia; en sí, toda su presencia.

—Aah, ¿acaso es raro? —preguntó en voz alta ahora que ella aparentemente había dejado de revisar su vista, su mano acariciando barbilla en un gesto que dejó a la chica mesmerizada ante el movimiento de su mano y el tamaño de esta.

—N-no raro —se reprendió mentalmente ante su inesperado titubeo—; sólo… ¿diferente?

—Hn, me ha costado rasurarla apropiadamente.

Sakura, siempre tan servicial y eficiente, no lo pensó dos veces antes de decir:

—Puedo hacerlo por ti si quieres.

Sasuke se sorprendió ante su inmutada sugerencia. Se preguntó cómo es que se prestaba para hacer este tipo de tareas, pero pronto se respondió al recordar que se trataba de su dedicada compañera médico, quien tan pronto entraba en su papel como doctora, sus sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano para dar paso a una atención más eficaz y certera.

Había estado tan metido en su reflexión que no notó el momento en que ella sostenía una navaja para afeitar y una toalla sobre su brazo.

—Solo necesito una bandeja de agua y espuma para afeitar —enlistó ella en voz alta mientras arreglaba la carretilla a su costado con los utensilios —. Los traeré en un minuto —dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora y hacia ademán de incorporarse para darle la espalda.

La mano de Sasuke se estiró hacia ella sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Solo la idea de Sakura acariciando su rostro mientras lo miraba detenidamente a una corta distancia como lo había hecho al revisar sus ojos, era suficiente para convencer al Uchiha que era una tarea peligrosa.

No para él, sino para ella. Por lo que haría al sentirla tan cerca de nuevo.

Con lo que no contaba, sin embargo, era que el recordatorio del porqué no había podido hacer tan banal tarea punzara de nuevo en su hombro.

Rápidamente notando el gesto de molestia que surcó por las facciones del moreno, Sakura detectó rápidamente el problema.

—¿Te duele el hombro? Debería revisarlo ahora mismo —dejó los utensilios de lado y regresó su mano hacia el área mencionada con su chakra rodeando su palma, la otra apoyándose en el pecho de Sasuke y el susodicho comenzó a tener problemas para controlar sus latidos cuando sentía su cálida palma presionada contra su área más reveladora.

"_Planeas estar ocupando cortejando a Sakura-chan, ¿no es así?"_

Un fuerte respingo escapó de él y Sakura se alejó abruptamente de él.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te lastimé? —su mirada inquieta fue suficiente para que se diera mentalmente una abofeteada. Aquí estaba ella, genuinamente preocupada por su bienestar mientras él tenía la cabeza en tonterías.

Negando con la cabeza, suspiró y tomó su muñeca para atraerla hacia él y rápidamente reaccionar ante su confiado agarre. Soltando su muñeca como si quemara, Sasuke alzó su brazo haciendo que se contrajera al sentir el tirón en el área que ella estaba tratando antes.

Sakura, aunque extrañada y avergonzada por el toque de Sasuke, se preguntó si el hombre frente a ella se encontraba bien del todo. Era inusual el verle trastabillar de este modo.

—Sasuke-kun, voy a necesitar que te retires la remera —se escuchó decir, aunque tan pronto las palabras salieron de su boca, sus mejillas comenzaron a calentarse.

Viendo a la persona frente a ella forcejear para hacerlo se percató de una vergonzosa realidad.

Tendría que asistirlo para que se retirara la prenda.

Tragando saliva, colocó sus manos en el borde de la remera antes de elevar su mirada, determinada pero avergonzada.

—Te ayudaré, sólo necesito que trates de alzar tus brazos —sus miradas se encontraron y fue entonces que notaron el tenue rubor en las mejillas del otro.

Mientras contemplaban este hecho en sus mentes, Sakura mecánicamente fue alzando la prenda, revelando con cada centímetro una nueva área de piel que no había visto en mucho tiempo.

Su aliento se entrecortó cuando sus ojos la traicionaron y navegaron a un lugar en donde su mirada no era requerida. Vello invitándola a mirar hacia aquel bulto entre sus piernas, apenas visible debajo de las colchas de la cama.

Con la prenda a mitad de su pecho, algunas cicatrices y algunos viejos hematomas se fueron haciendo visibles, pero aquello fue dejado en segundo plano cuando sus cortos brazos dejaron de ser lo suficiente flexibles para retirar por completo la prenda de su cuerpo, por lo que tuvo que alzarse sobre la cama, casi a horcajadas de él para quitarle la remera por completo.

En un fluido movimiento la pieza sacudió su melena oscura y finalmente reveló la imagen frente a él: Sakura a horcajadas sobre su regazo, con su pecho a sólo centímetros de la altura de su rostro.

—¡Eh, Sasuke! Creo que dejé mi-¡WOAH!

El rostro de Sakura giró súbitamente alarmada.

—¡No es lo que crees! —exclamó tratando de incorporarse, pero en el rápido movimiento se tropezó con la pierna de Sasuke por lo que el moreno extendió su brazo para evitar su caída siendo arrastrado con ella hacia el suelo en el proceso.

—Bien… regresaré luego… quizás otro día, sin problema —comentó el rubio mientras cerraba de nuevo la puerta rápidamente lanzando una mirada hacia el dúo. Ojos azules encontrándose por un segundo con la oscura del moreno y le guiñó el ojo alzando su pulgar hacia él.

Sasuke resopló incrédulo.

—Sasuke-kun —la voz de su compañera lo llamó y cuando giró su mirada para encontrarse con su figura, la observó alzando aquel objeto que menos quería que encontrara —, ¿qué es esto?

El libro, cuya portada había permanecido escondida para ojos suyos desde que su idiota amigo había entrado con ello, ahora se encontraba expuesto. Revelando nada mas y nada menos que una portada de Icha Icha.

Esperó por una reacción ante aquel descubrimiento, pero cuando lo único que obtuvo tras unos segundos fue un suspiro, Sasuke no pudo evitar parpadear confuso en su dirección.

—Ese idiota sigue diciéndole a todos que lean la página sesenta y tres cuando lo único que quiere decir es que debería invitar la cena—negó con la cabeza y cerró el libro antes de incorporarse junto a Sasuke —. ¿Qué opinas Sasuke-kun? ¿Deberíamos intentarlo?

Parpadeando un par de ocasiones antes de resoplar una corta risa, asintió.

Era como si de pronto toda la tensión y torpeza que tenía hace unos minutos se hubiera evaporado, ahora sintiéndose mas relajado y casual. De nuevo sintiendo la relación entre ellos fortalecida.

—Primero deberías terminar de arreglarme, ¿sabes?

—¡Cierto! —dejó caer su puño sobre su palma—¿Dónde estábamos?

Sintiéndose un poco atrevido, replicó:

—Estabas sentada sobre mí —su sonrisa se amplió ante el inhibido sonrojo que apareció sobre las mejillas de ella.

Los pensamientos seguían ahí, pero no por ello irían con prisa a cumplirlos. Mientras estuviera aquí, Sasuke disfrutaría de cada pequeño gesto que escapara de ella. Y viceversa, Sakura aprendería nuevas facetas de él que nunca le había permitido a nadie más ver.

* * *

**Nota: **¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hikari Takaishi Y! Tener tu amistad ha sido de las cosas más bonitas y agradables que he podido llevar conmigo por mas de dos años (creo) Gracias por tanto, te quiero mucho diosa del smuuuut! xd Un saludos para todos los curiosos lectores, gracias por leer y espero este OS sea de su agrado. ¡Besos!


End file.
